The Irelanders go to Monsters University
The Irelanders go to Monsters University is the 5th YIFM/Disney/Pixar crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube with it's double feature The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 1 in the near future. Plot Michael "Mike" Wazowski aspires to become a scarer – a monster who enters the human world at night to scare children and harvest their screams for energy – after visiting Monsters Inc., Monstropolis' most profitable scaring company, on a school field trip. Eleven years later, Mike is a first-year scare major at Monsters University, where he meets James P. "Sulley" Sullivan. Mike studies hard, while the privileged Sulley, coming from a family of talented scarers, relies only on his natural ability and begins to falter. As the semester progresses, Mike and Sulley attempt to join a fraternity, but only Sulley is accepted into Roar Omega Roar, the strongest fraternity on campus. At the semester's final exam, a fight between the two causes them to accidentally break Dean Abigail Hardscrabble's cherished Scream Can. Hardscrabble fails both of them immediately, stating that Sulley did not study enough, and Mike is not scary enough, and Roar Omega Roar kicks Sulley from their group. Wanting to prove himself, Mike enters the university's "Scare Games", and makes a wager with Hardscrabble: she will reinstate him and his team to the scare program if they win, but Mike must leave the university if they lose. He joins a group of misfits named Oozma Kappa, the weakest fraternity on campus, but they are denied entry to the Games for being one team member short. Sulley subsequently joins them, seeing the competition as his ticket back into the scare program. Oozma Kappa finish last in the first challenge, but are saved from elimination after another team is disqualified for cheating. Oozma Kappa improve gradually due to Mike's training and intricate knowledge of scaring, and they advance through each following challenge, finishing just behind Roar Omega Roar. In the final round, they defeat Roar Omega Roar with a decisive final scare by Mike in the simulation bedroom. However, Mike soon discovers that he only won because Sulley changed the machine's difficulty to the easiest setting. Determined to prove that he can become a scarer, Mike breaks into the school's door-making lab. He enters a door to the human world that leads to a summer camp, but he is unable to scare a cabin full of children, and flees into the woods. Meanwhile, Roar Omega Roar offers to reinstate Sulley, but he declines, instead confessing to Hardscrabble that he cheated just as she is alerted to Mike's break-in. Hardscrabble forbids anyone else from going through the door, but Sulley sneaks through to rescue Mike. After reconciling, they try to return, but are unable to exit after Hardscrabble deactivates the door while waiting for the authorities to arrive. Pursued by camp rangers, Mike realizes that the only way to escape is to generate enough scream energy to power the door from their side. Working together, Sulley and Mike terrify the camp rangers and generate an overwhelming amount of scream energy, returning to the lab seconds before the device overloads, and explodes in front of Hardscrabble. Mike and Sulley are expelled from the university as a result of their actions, while the other members of Oozma Kappa are accepted into the scare program for the next semester, as Hardscrabble was impressed by their performances in the Games. As Mike leaves on the bus, Sulley runs after him to raise his spirits. Hardscrabble then appears and wishes them good luck, claiming they were the first students to have surprised her. The two take jobs in the mail room of Monsters, Inc., eventually working their way up to join the scarer team. In a post-credits scene, a slug finally makes it to the school, but learns that he missed the entire school year from a janitor due to his slowness, much to his dismay. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, and the Overlord, guest star in this. Transcript The Irelanders go to Monsters University/Transcript